


The Office

by jewelvox



Series: The Office AU [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I have a girlfriend why am i writing about heteros, I love it when guys aren't just sucking dicks, REMINDER PLATONIC, The power of friendship, and bts is here too i needed more people so, everything is platonic, platonic, wow straightness??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelvox/pseuds/jewelvox
Summary: In which all the members are exactly the same, except they work at a shitty *fashion* magazine. Just kidding, they're not exactly the same. They're all on crack and work on the biggest fashion magazine in the country. Inspired mostly by The Office and undertones from She Was Pretty





	The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Alert Mark isn't actually being blown by everyone in the office he wouldn't let them get anywhere near his dick.  
> The fuck no one was supposed to see this until I finished why y'all needy for Got7 asf
> 
> jk love you all  
> This was supposed to originally be about office workers and managers and salesmen and shit but this was way funnier. It oculd be even funnier but it's 2:30 and I have to wake up a 5  
> I also have no clue on offices??????? Or Magazines??? Someone educate me I'm planning to be a bartender so the only shit I know is different combinations of alcohol and cocktail recipes??? Help
> 
> Also this is 100% crack

JB: I’m the new editor-in-chief. Apparently, our Korean branch is single-handedly the best and the worst branch we have here at  _ Flight. _ I’ve been called to fill in their recently opened position due to weird circumstances.

 

\-------

“Alright idiots, I’m your new boss. If you have any complaints, take them and shove them up your ass.” JB threw his megaphone at the nearest worker, which was unfortunately Yugyeom, the temp. Yugyeom stumbled before falling onto the floor, unconscious. “Temp down! Temp down!” The main fashion editor-who goes by the name of Bam Bam (for whatever fucking reason) started screaming, and hit the fire alarm. “Why the hell did you do that?!” JB stared at him. 

“I don’t know, I always wanted to touch it hahaha.”

The fire department was called and the entire company had to stay overtime for that affair.

\--------

JB:

.....

It can’t be that bad, right?   
\---------

Mark: Hi, uh… I’m Mark. I’m the Director for all the photoshoots? And sometimes the model because no one can find decent male models... To tell you the truth, I’m not really qualified to do this job. I’m not even out of college yet. I worked at an In-N-Out when one day a bunch of guys in suits told me I was hot enough to be hired at this shit storm. But hey, the pay’s great. And they paid for my airplane ticket to come here. Plus, I already was accepted into a uni here so I basically am living the dream. Though, I have to live with Jackson because I can’t afford anywhere else yet, and it seriously is started to get inside my head. Don’t tell anyone this but…. I actually like the stupid organic tea he drinks all the time now! I really have to get my own apartment...

 

The others? Yeah, no, none of them are smart enough to go to college besides Jinyoung, and he said that it was ’too liberal for him.’ 

\--------

“Alright, who took my god-damn green tea?” Jackson hissed, slamming the door open. His co-workers ignored him in favor of not working. “Jacks, there’s a call for you, transferring to you-” 

“I refuse to work without my tea. Either someone fesses up and buys me one, or there will be no Louis Vuitton products in this month’s edition and we’ll all die.” Jackson seethed, making an exaggerated hand gesture.

“This is a Gucci magazine Jacks.” 

“Shut up Mark you nerd go do a sudoku puzzle or something.”

Mark sighed, completely giving up on him. Meanwhile, Youngjae, the associate editor, was done with Jackson and offered to buy him more, but Jackson refused. “Settle the hell down Youngjae. I crave justice. I crave revenge. The person who wronged me needs to pay-ow!”

“Jackson, shut the hell up. Jaebum is coming back to get something before leaving for the company meaning. Go and sell your plastic pants or whatever.” Jinyoung stated smoothly, pushing Jackson out of the way to get to his desk. He held Jaebum’s favorite drink in one hand and an impressive cover for the next edition of  _ Flight _ . “Suck up.” Shouted Bam Bam as he walked by.

\--------

Jinyoung: Hi. I’m Jinyoung. I’m the Design Director and I’m probably the smartest person in the whole office. Mark may go to college but his sad American ass can’t compare to my good looks and street skills. Jaebum? The new editor-in-chief? If you wanted my opinion, we shouldn’t have had some new stranger come and start leading our business. Lowers the mortality rate. Yes, I know what I said. What do you think happened to the old editor-in-chief? Think that spot opened up mysteriously? I was supposed to be the new one, but then Sharp Chin McBumberfuck came and screwed me over. How the hell am I supposed to kill our temp now?

\--------

“Well, Jackson we found your tea.” Bam Bam deadpanned, looking at the older’s lost tea is distaste. “Really? Where-” 

“...That’s my missing snapback. And my piece of gum I threw away three days ago. "

“Jackson this is a shrine. For you.” Bam Bam scrunched his nose. “Why you of all people? Ew. Personally would have picked Mark or JIn or any of the models that are ten times hotter than y-” 

 

Bam Bam was not seen after lunch break that day. Some say they could hear his girly screams in the girl’s bathroom, but no one really bothered to figure out.

 

Jackson strode into the main office room, casually ignoring the people trying to work and plopping down on his chair with a loud sip of his newly acquired tea. After five minutes, he was already bored and proceeded to roll over to where Youngjae was. “Psst. Wanna prank JB and blame it on the temp?” Youngjae looked around. “Listen man, I’m not about that life anymore.”

 

“Sike let’s do this and this time let’s try not kill any of the models this time. Not a guarantee though.” 

 

Jackson grinned. This was going to be fun.

\-------- 

Jackson: Heyooo. It’s the hottest Olympian ever, Jackson! Well, I’m not an Olympian  **yet** , but I will be, or else my dad won’t love me anymore haha. Anyways,I handle marketing and advertising, since I’m the only one persuasive enough to get Jinyoung off my ass when I mess shit up. Mark’s emotionally dead and the rest of them can’t even spell marketing so here I am! Seriously though, Bam Bam knows every style of skirt ever made but can’t even spell his own name.  Do I have the qualification to be marketing chief of one of the biggest fashion magazines in Korea? Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

\--------

“Who put whipped cream in my shoes?” Jaebum asked, waving his trashy loafers ferociously, whipped cream flying around as the shoes whipped around. “Gross, the smell is making me nauseous. You know how unhealthy whipped cream is? Anyways, I saw Yugyeom holding some cans of it. It was probably him.” Jackson said, plugging his nose. Jaebum looked at the marketing director, unbelieving. “Yeah, Yugyeom is known to be the troublemaker of the office. Be careful JB sir.” Youngjae quipped, giving a wide disarming smile. Jaebum growled. “That little temp thinks he can get away with it. We’ll see about that…” 

 

As Jaebum marched off to give the poor temp some undeserving punishment, Jackson and Youngjae high-fived underneath their desks, and continued to finish up their work.

\------------

Youngjae: Hey, I’m Youngjae. Oh my god, that rhymed! Er, that’s besides the point. I’m Associate Editor, meaning I correct all of Bam Bam’s articles, since he has the spelling of a three-year-old from Japan trying to write in Hangul. But man, can he write. He’s probably a main reason why our magazines are selling. The new editor-in-chief seems nice, don’t you think? It’s only his first day, maybe he’s a bit...overwhelmed. I hope he realizes the rest of our coworkers are exactly the same…

\------------

Yugyeom: Why am I always punished? I didn’t do anything? I never do anything? Why is my life like this? Is it because I’m a temporary worker? I just want to learn the business, man. Also, how come everyone assumes that I’m dumb? I’m in college, just like Mark! But while he’s being blown by everyone in the office I get shit on? What is this ageist country. I only need to put this on my resume so I can go somewhere that actually appreciates me. Well, there is one reason why I stay here... Hey! Turn off the camera!

\----------

Bam Bam: Yugyeom was complaining about how everyone treats him? Not surprised, he’s a needy shithead. We do that to every new temp. Trust me, I was the temp once upon a time, and now I’m the head Fashion Writer. We’re doing overtime right now for the fire alarm incident this morning, but it’s honestly not that bad. Well, minus Jinyoung. I think he’s planning to kill all of us. We’re too important though, he can’t kill us without getting this magazine canceled. Oh, 9:00? Time to go home now, see ya.

\-----------------

“Good work guys, despite our...minor setbacks in the morning. I expect the same amount of work tomorrow!” JB announced, and applause rung through the office with shouts of ‘Good work today!’ Everyone prepared to make their way home, until Mark stopped. “Wait.” Everyone turned to look at him. “Aren’t we a bi-monthly magazine now?” Youngjae stared at him, confused. “Yeah…?”

 

“The 15th is tomorrow. The deadline is in 15 hours.”

 

“...”

 

“Back into the office guys.”

\-----------

 

JB: Seriously, I have no idea why they’re such top sellers. 


End file.
